


Such a Pleasure

by dreamkist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Women, F/F, First Time, Pepper Potts's Shoes, Post-Iron Man 2, Stress Relief, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Pepper is escorted by Natasha on some Stark Industries business.  After Natasha demonstrates her moves, she shows Pepper one way to relax after a fight.





	Such a Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



Pepper eyed the woman who was sitting across from her reading something on her tablet. She was a mystery. Pepper didn’t know anything about her past and she hardly knew anything about her present. But, Tony had insisted Natasha would be an excellent bodyguard, so there they were, on their way to Berlin.

“I’m sure nothing will happen,” Pepper said for what have been the hundredth time.

“Still, you need protection,” Natasha said.

Instead of saying something about whom she might need protection from, she said, “I keep thinking of you as Natalie.”

“Go ahead and call me that, if it helps.” She was nonchalant, as always.

Pepper figured there was nothing in the world that would bother her. “No, I’d rather call you by your name.” In response she received one those enigmatic smiles. They settled into silence as the jet carried them to their destination.

Pepper used her tablet to review her work until Natasha interrupted the quiet, “I better change.” She moved to stand up.

Pepper’s eyes automatically followed the path her cascading red hair made, down her shoulders to the deeply cut top she wore, to the curve of her breasts. As soon as it happened, Pepper caught herself and snapped her eyes back up. Her instinct was to play it off, but the other woman didn’t miss anything, so what was the point in pretending to not look? Natasha gave her a beguiling smile.

* * *

The elevator to the parking garage dinged as they reached their floor. Pepper almost walked into Natasha who had abruptly stopped on her way out of the elevator. Before she could ask what was going on she noticed the three men coming toward them. Their menacing looks we're hard to misinterpret. Natasha scanned the men and then she _flowed_.

Pepper forgot to be afraid as she watched the display. Natasha quickly took them out. Every move was perfectly calculated and it was frankly gorgeous to witness. This woman was definitely dangerous. In what seemed like seconds, the men were unconscious on the floor. “Wow,” Pepper said before she could stop herself.

Natasha tossed her wavy hair back and raised an eyebrow at Pepper. They shared a moment that was filled with only the sound of their deep breaths.

* * *

The jet was on its way back home and Pepper sipped some water. She realized her hand was shaking and Natasha was watching her, so she put the glass down. Her lack of fear in the moment had caught up to her. “I knew being CEO of Stark Industries would come with all kinds of trouble, but I didn’t think I would have to deal with quite so many actual attempts on my life.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you get used to it.”

“Oddly, that does not make me feel better.” Pepper’s foot nervously bounced up and down.

“There are ways to make it easier to handle.”

“What? Meditation? I don’t think that’s going to help.”

“No, that’s not what I had in mind,” Natasha said.

Pepper seemed to watch from a distance as Natasha lowered herself from her seat to kneel on the floor. She raised an eyebrow and waited for Pepper to make the next move. Adrenaline made her throw caution to the wind. Pepper decided she would play and see where this game took her. She spread her legs apart as far as the seat allowed. Natasha crawled forward and smoothed her hands up Pepper’s legs.

“You’re supposed to relax.”

“Right.” She consciously released her tense muscles and let the other woman continue. Natasha kissed her knees and the inside of her thighs. The kisses were soft and tantalizing. She wanted more. Natasha must have read her mind, “Lift up,” she said. Pepper raised her hips and Natasha pushed her skirt up to her hips. Natasha smirked at the lacy red panties. She locked eyes with Pepper as she lowered down to press open mouth kisses over Pepper’s clit. “Oh,” Pepper said, coherently. She felt Natasha’s hot tongue lick her through the lace and she jerked upward.

Natasha eased her panties off and lifted Pepper’s legs over the armrests to leave her wide open. She felt exposed and incredibly turned on. The backs of her heels pressed hard against the leather.

Pepper fumbled for her bag beside her and blindly reached around in it until she felt what she sought.

“That’s more like it,” Natasha murmured her approval when Pepper handed her the sleek vibrator. She turned it on and lightly brushed it over Pepper’s swollen cunt. She followed its path with her tongue and Pepper moaned. She pressed the vibrator to Pepper’s clit and eased two fingers inside. Pepper gripped the armrests, nails digging in.

Natasha fucked her with her fingers, they curved just right, and the vibrator’s steady rhythm had her loudly moaning. Pepper felt her climax approaching and held on to the seat harder. The waves of pleasure rocked through her entire body and her hips lifted and dropped, seeking more and trying to get away from the almost overwhelming sensation. When she couldn’t take any more she let he legs fall from their perches and Natasha took the hint and stopped.

Pepper slowly came back to herself. She felt almost elastic. She was slumped in her seat, disheveled and happily fucked. She had to use all of her strength to straighten her clothes.

“Well?” Natasha asked when she was somewhat put together again.

“Well what?” Pepper asked. She had no idea what Natasha was referring to.

“Are you still nervous?”

She had forgotten about her nerves. “You know, I think it did help,” she conceded. She probably sounded like she was floating and not entirely present. And, she wasn’t, she felt too good for worry.

Natasha looked at her knowingly.

When more of her ability to think returned, she asked, “Can I return the favor?”

“Next time,” Natasha promised and Pepper knew she would be looking forward to it.


End file.
